Handsome and That Girl
by diamondblossoms
Summary: A songfic taking place around the Melee era, a love between Fox and Peach just does not seem possible, both like one another but both are scared to make a move. Please comment nicely.


**HANDSOME and THAT GIRL**

**A Peach and Fox Songfic**

**The Characters are Nintendo's while the lyrics to the songs were thought up by me as I was listening to the instrumental versions of "Toxic" by Britney Spears which goes with Peach's song and "I wanna love you" by Akon which is Fox's melody. Yeah, so it's not the best but it's enough.**

The Smash Mansion was in an uproar, everyone was having fun. How could they not, it was way too much fun. Zelda had paid big bucks to bring entertainment to the Smash World for everyone, a perfect end of the tournament, the Melee tournament to be exact. But as everyone was having fun and doing all sorts of extracurricular activities, one person stood alone on the side of the Mansion, and you all know who she was.

It was Peach, she was by herself and avoiding everyone and everything, why? Well, she had an experience in the past few months and she didn't know how to handle it, she thought it just best to avoid the problem, but it was hard when the problem often said "Hey," to you every time it saw you or wanted to have a friendly chat. She couldn't handle it, she wouldn't she would just avoid the celebration altogether.

But just as she was trying to look inconspicuous, the person who made her so ill at ease began to walk in her direction. Fox, Fox McCloud, he was who had been giving Peach such a weird feeling in her heart, he didn't know it but she guessed he could sense it, as for Fox, he was a guy, a guy who like most guys was oblivious to such things, well, what did she expect? At age 24 Fox was cocky and arrogant, to others that was, the women he treated with respect, he was often talking to Zelda when she was distraught, assuring her things would be alright, but Peach? Every time he tried to get close to her she pushed him away or would ask him to get someone else for her only to run away and when confronted later of the incident pretend to be oblivious herself, oh yeah, she was obviously being too obvious.

So as Fox was strolling towards her she ducked behind the trees and was gone into the forest that was behind the Smash Mansion. She walked swiftly away from the festivities into the forest until she reached her favorite spot, it was in a cluster of bush-looking trees but inside it was anything but common inside. A weeping willow drooped lazily into a small spring that reflected off the sunlight that reached the area, she knew no one would ever find the place.

Also in the area was a small bank that the willow stood upon, she checked behind her shoulder to see fi anyone had followed her there, No! She was safe, safe from the one she felt most threatened by and yet, the most protected. She began to think of the instances when they had come too close for comfort, there was a time when he was trying to fix the lights in his room. He was above her on a ladder trying to screw in the light bulb properly and she was below handing him equipment he insisted on, but she knew he didn't need. Then as a spark startled him he fell back and as she was turning towards him he landed face to face on top of her on the floor. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she muttered "Umm…Fox..?" to which he got up and apologized for falling on he, she said it was alright but then as he turned away to examine the mess she had disappeared.

As she sat on the bank with her heels off and her toes dipped in the water she thought of yet another instance. This time she had been in a battle with him against Donkey Kong, who just loved to brag that he was the "strongest", it was a 3 vs. 1 battle, with Peach and Fox and Pichu on one team and DK on the other, DK managed to kill off Pichu, which made Peach very angry as Pichu was one of her friends and which also made her smack DK all around the stage and then volley him upwards, now as she jumped up to finish him off Fox had also jumped and then they collided, their lips smashed together and they both hit DK off the screen but they fell to the ground with loud THUD!!! As usual Fox apologized but Peach as usual left before she could open her mouth to say anything, she didn't even get in the victory picture, just Fox and Pichu did.

Peach traced his last name in the water as a tadpole came up to her feet and rested on it. "McCloud…" She recited when she was done, "Fox McCloud, the leader of team StarFox."

She listened for a while to the sound of the water, it was calming. So as she laid her head back to take a small nap she dreamt of the last instance in which she and Fox had gotten too close again.

This was the very last time she had gotten too close to him and it was a time she would never forget, not with the stares and comments that followed after. It was in the hallway of the Smash Mansion after Fox had been locked out of his own room by Falco. The thing that made it the most memorable was that Fox only had towel covering his underside and the rest of him was exposed and Peach? Well, she wasn't in her gown on Starurdays she wore a skirt, like the one she wore in Mario Tennis. So as she was walking towards Fox's door which was right in front of the stairs that led to the lobby, Ness came flying past her and Fox chasing after a baseball thrown by Pikachu, in the process he knocked Fox into Peach and they tumbled down the steps into the lobby, they landed in a huge heap at the bottom. But once again Fox was on top of her and neither one seemed to know how to cat, Fox leaned towards her and she leaned up to him, but then the doors burst open with the other Smasher's at the time all piling in from a trip and they all stopped and stared at the two who were laying so closely together but Fox apologized to Peach and she bolted out the doors. Mario was very furious that he had seen his girl with another guy on top of her, especially because they were dating. So after a huge amount of explanation they had agreed to be back together. But days after that whenever they were alone, Peach and Fox, there was always a rumor to go with it. It made Mario very jealous, which shocked Peach because she thought he wasn't like that, but people are really different deep down inside. She knew it for herself.

She awoke when she thought she heard a voice calling her. She sat up to see a whole family of tadpoles on her feet, gently she told them she needed to go and they got off and swam away. So as she was putting he heels back on she shook the thoughts of Fox and her from her head, she departed from her hidden spot and realized when she got back to the mansion that the festivities were still going on. She peeked around to see if Fox was there, no, no sign of him. But she didn't want to chance it so she went inside the mansion and then she found herself on the roof amid the stars and lights of the carnival.

She twisted her ring on her finger and sat down on the tiles to watch everyone below. She wondered where Fox was, and obviously he was wondering where she was, they were supposed to spend an friendly evening together with Pichu, but Pichu had been called home to the Pokemon world so Fox found himself alone.

So, as Peach took off her heels again and rose to dance on the roof, where she thought no one would see her, she sang an honest song. It had a sort of different edge to it, it was a bit rock-n-roll like and it had some good drumbeats.

Fox can't you see

I'm falling

Someone as handsome as you

Should give a warning

Your too dangerous

I know it

Don't you see

I'm enumerated

You so vigorous

Too much for me

Your unbelievable charm and spell

I seem to be experiencing it

Oooh I am in love

And it's difficult to hide it now

You've totally got me

With the gaze of your eyes I'm hypnotized

You're handsome

I'm instantly taken

With a taste of those lips I'm paralyzed

I'm in madly in love with you

Don't you know you're too handsome

I'm in love with you

Don't you see you're way too handsome

It's way too late

To forget you now

I fell from the moment I first met you

You're enchanting

It's so interesting

Do you see the effect

You give me when you are anywhere near

You just captivate me

With the gaze of those eyes I'm hypnotized

You're handsome

I'm instantly taken

With a taste of your lips I'm paralyzed

I'm so in love with you

You should see you're too handsome

I want to be with you

Oh, you're just too handsome

With the gaze of those eyes I'm hypnotized

You're handsome

I'm instantly taken

With the taste of your lips I'm paralyzed

I'm so enthralled by you

Yes, you're way to handsome

Yes, take me now

I know I'm ready now

I know you're ready now

Just go ahead and take me now

But of course, the only person who heard her happened to be Fox himself, he sat on the roof when he wanted to be alone. And as he approached her, he hid behind one of the chimneys to listen to her. She had the most beautiful song voice he'd ever heard. He listened to her words of how she described him and decided that he would not bother her. So he silently headed back into the mansion leaving her alone on the roof.

As she finished Peach noticed the party still went on so she decided to sit there and watch.

Meanwhile…

Fox was in his room preparing for bed. He threw his jacket on the chair and locked the door, he would see how Falco would like getting locked out. So as Fox climbed into the bed he thought of Peach's song. 'Is that what it's been?" asked himself as he drifted off into sleep. Now, you would think Fox didn't have any interest in her but he actually was repressing the same feelings. He didn't like his singing voice, but he did sing or talk poetically to get out his feelings so as he fell asleep he dreamt of her.

In his dream, he was in basic clothes and he was watching her and Mario in on a beach. He saw how happy she was and he felt heaviness in his heart, he did like her. It wasn't too obvious but one could tell if they looked hard enough. So as she and Mario departed from the beach he walked out into the sand shores and stared at the water. He picked up a stone and threw it, it skipped eight times over the water and Peach's face appeared in the reflection. He splashed it away. "Stupid, Dude." he said while turning away and strolling along the shore. He had a good singing voice, he wouldn't admit it but he did. So as he thought of Mario and Peach together, he began a song himself.

I see the shower of hearts on the stage

Only one person I know has that entrance

It's that girl

I already know

She's that girl

I already know it's her

The shower of hearts and the parasol always mean one thing

You hear the "Hi!" that will accompany

It's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

Princess Peach, the most beautiful lady

I try to get her out of my mind

But it's never successful, no

She's just got that quality

Has that smile that knocks me flat on my back

Cause she's just that beautiful

She knows my story

Sees me for everything I can really be

Yeah, she's got me staring at her reflection

It's how interested I am in her

Just the way she smiles at me

Makes me so happy

Makes me think of everything that has made me unhappy

And washes it away when she smiles so sweetly

Makes it just disappear and it's just her laughing

Cause I love the way she giggles and laughs

As if her own happiness shield, no one can ever get past

She's got me hoping and counting on my fingers too fast

Yeah, I'll admit it I have a thing for her

I see that shower of hearts and that parasol

The voice that accompanies after it

I just already know

It's that girl

I already know

She's that girl

And I'm secretly in love with her

So as the moon faded into the clouds and the night became dark with emptiness Fox stood there letting his toes absorb the water. And Peach? Well, she was now fast asleep in her bedroom dreaming of him but her dream, well, she won't tell…so neither will I.

***VIOLET***

**Yeah, I know this pairing's weird and it is frowned upon by many others but for me, it's just perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way. Fox's song was a bit harder; I try to create a part of him that everyone else misses. But yeah, sorry his is so short but I ain't really into any guy songs, so yeah.**


End file.
